


Tempo Extra

by Marisousa3



Series: Recomeço [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Esperamos que Tony não descubra... ainda, F/M, This Is STUPID, Um momento para os recém-casados, É apenas uma pegação sem conteúdo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisousa3/pseuds/Marisousa3
Summary: Quando Steve e Natasha finalmente arrumam um tempo para si mesmos em seu novo escritório, e ela decide que está cansada de esperar o fim do jantar...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Recomeço [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895674
Kudos: 3





	Tempo Extra

NATASHA TINHA TOMADO UMA DECISÃO.

Embora ainda duvidasse que Steve iria ficar bem com isso, porque mesmo estando casados há mais de dois meses e se conhecendo há mais tempo que isso, eles se acostumaram tanto um com o outro, que voltar a rotina anterior a isso, era uma memória que parecia não estar lá... até ser forçada a isso. E talvez, ao revelar que durante a licença a maternidade de Pepper ela iria tomar seu cargo de CEO nas industrias Stark até ela e Tony se resolverem, não devia ter soado tão... _pertinente_. Mas a verdade, é que ela estava animada. Muito.

E não rejeitaria a proposta. Já a tinha aceitado. Não que ela não gostasse de trabalhar com Steve, Deus, ela amava.   
Eles podiam não apenas discutir os problemas e resolvê-los legalmente, como passar tanto tempo juntos, e ela não se via enojada de sua presença, ao contrário. Era bem cativa a tal... e foi o que tornou tudo mais difícil. Porque sabia que ele odiou a ideia desde o princípio, e que não a contradiria, porque ela estava decidia.

–Steve...? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, parecendo um pouco aéreo, e Natasha suspirou, a estúpida distancia da mesa estava enervando-a, então ela ficou de pé.

O tempo do jantar qual ele esperou quase uma hora para compartilhar com ela e agora o desfrutavam na sala de Pepper... a antiga sala de Pepper e a sua atual – seu _marido_ e ela amava dizer isso – ergueu o olhar para encará-la. Pareciam anos... e não uma maldita semana de trabalho constante onde eles mal se viam, e mal conseguiam alguns minutos a sós no trabalho, voltando para casa exaustos demais para qualquer atividade, onde ela sabia que adormecera enquanto Steve tirava a camisa, e sendo o cavalheiro que era, ele apenas a beijou na testa e a abraçou adormecendo também...

–Hm?

Ela escorou contra a mesa para fitá-lo, ciente de que a saia lápis que vestia, além da camisa de botões vinho e seu cabelo solto e de novo ruivo prendeu sua atenção, porque ele sorriu estupidamente dando-lhe aquele olhar que percorria seu corpo. Natasha estava considerando sentar-se em seu colo e beijá-lo até que ele fosse suficientemente provocado e finalmente perdesse o controle... mas ela sabia melhor.

E podia esperar.  
Certo?

–Você parece preocupado... o que está acontecendo?

Ele balançou a cabeça, coçando o queixo com a mão livre, sinal de que preferia não falar sobre o assunto e adiá-lo, e que se danem as consequências porque ele parecia preocupado sim, e a visão dele em seu terno e sua própria impaciência tomaram o controle, Steve tinha tirado o blazer e colocado na cadeira, a gravata frouxa e solta em volta do pescoço e Natasha deu a volta o suficiente para parar do seu lado, então finalmente se sentar em seu colo esperando que ele a tirasse dali, porque mesmo sendo os últimos presentes na empresa, ela preferia não arriscar... nem mesmo Tony e Pepper tiveram suas reputações expostas.

E ele _era_ Tony Stark.

–Oi – Steve proclamou sem nem mesmo tentar tirá-la dali, ou afastá-la, pelo que Natasha estava grata, e ela levou as mãos em seus ombros, sentindo a tensão ali, e beijou sua bochecha rindo baixinho enquanto ele apenas suspirava e relaxava um pouco – É uma ideia... que Tony sugeriu e bem, as coisas estão diferentes – Ele disse e ela assentiu dando-lhe um aceno para prosseguir, a maneira como circulou seu pescoço e ele apoiou a mão em sua perna quase a fez beijá-lo. Ainda não, Natasha lembrou a si mesma – Estou considerando contratar novos advogados... – Ele cedeu olhando-a, Natasha sorriu para a sensação de sua mão em sua perna, subindo pela coxa e alcançando a barra de sua saia, e Steve parou o toque ali porque ele era muito cavalheiro para ser indecente, e ela segurou seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo breve, ainda que aquecido porque os dois sentiam a falta um do outro e o haviam prolongado até que a necessidade por ar se fez. Ela sabia como o trabalho era abarrotado, e precisavam de apoio, e não seria assim tão ruim encontrar um novo pessoal... porque não estava mais auxiliando-o e eles tinham tudo sob controle agora, Tony confiava neles... exceto que ela não fazia mais parte do departamento legal.

Ela era a CEO.

–Isso é bom.

Ele segurou sua mão, fechando-a na palma da sua própria e observando o anel brilhar em seu dedo. Natasha sorriu, especialmente quando ele a puxou e beijou sob o metal frio, lembrando-a de como eles fizeram amor na praia usando nada além do par de alianças.

–Realmente?

Ela apenas segurou seu rosto de novo, porque ela não podia resistir aquele olhar pidão, sua barba... sua boca, e o beijou com vontade. Steve retribuiu, eventualmente sorrindo contra a sua boca porque ele também sabia melhor do que apenas resistir a ela.

–Vamos para casa... – Ela sussurrou fazendo um movimento nenhum pouco sutil em seu colo, e quase rindo porque ele a segurou parada, mas gemeu em resposta.

–Você nem terminou seu jantar – E espiou brevemente como se soubesse – Acho que mal começou.

–Estou com fome de outra coisa... – provocou beijando seu queixo – Meu _marido_ por exemplo, sinto falta dele, as duas últimas semanas foram uma loucura. Amo Pepper e Tony, e definitivamente meu novo trabalho, mas sinto sua falta... – A maneira como Steve franziu o cenho e então respirou em seu espaço quando ela tocou sua testa na dela, e admitiu isso, não teve preço. Ele soltou o ar como se estivesse segurando-o – Sinto sua falta, Terrivelmente.

Steve sorriu de novo, presunçoso.

–Sim?

–Sim – Ela sabia como estavam em horários deles, e que aproveitar um jantar juntos era um privilégio esta semana e ele a tinha esperado por isso, mas nesse momento... Natasha queria apenas ele. E para seu completo deleite, Steve segurou seus quadris, firmando-a em sua cintura e colocando-a sentada na mesa ainda beijando-a, enquanto suspirava quando sentiu seus lábios em seu pescoço, descendo para sua clavícula, e puxando o primeiro botão de sua blusa para provocar o vale entre seus seios primeiro com a ponta dos dedos, ela gemeu – Nesse ritmo, definitivamente vamos batizar a mesa mais cedo do que pensei...

–Há alguém além de si mesma que você gostaria de culpar...? – Ele perguntou, a mão deslizando por sua perna provocando a barra de sua saia e subindo. Ela riu, ou talvez tenha gemido também.

–Você? – Steve riu também, quando Natasha o beijou na boca e ele parou apenas para que pudessem tomar uma longa respiração.

–Me declaro culpado... porque não acho que posso esperar que cheguemos em casa.

Ela assentiu igualmente ansiosa, e segurou-o pela cintura e sussurrou:

–Pois sugiro que tranque a porta, não queremos o acidente com o Sr. Lee de novo...

Steve riu, suas bochechas corando.

–Eu pensei que ele fosse ter um ataque cardíaco...

–E eu que ele iria ter um ataque de _riso_ – Ela segurou seu rosto afastando-se de um beijo e apontando para a porta com um movimento de cabeça. Ele suspirou correndo para a mesma e trancando-a para voltar a ela, e Natasha praticamente suspirou feliz mesmo quando ele bateu sua boca na dela, firmando a mão na base de sua coluna e beijando-a até tirar seu fôlego, e foi quando o telefone tocou que ela fechou os olhos com força, xingando em russo e segurando-o pelos ombros no lugar como se ele fosse sair assim. Notando que o protesto estava na ponta dos lábios de Steve, infelizmente sabia que precisava atender, e ela tocou sua bochecha sussurrando um pedido de desculpas e respondendo a chamada – Sim?

_–Natasha. Bem, finalmente conseguimos falar com você..._

_Rogers_ , ela quase o corrigiu automaticamente, só que o olhar no rosto de Steve foi pior do que levar um soco, e como o cavalheiro que era, ele beijou a palma de sua mão e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro.

–Eu não esperava sua ligação quase as nove... entrei em contato com vocês desde o almoço...

_–Andamos ocupados._

_E eu não?_ Ela mordeu de volta. Steve respirou em seu pescoço e depois sorriu contra sua clavícula ainda se recusando a soltá-la, e Natasha não estava exatamente protestando...

–Então eu espero que consigamos o aval de Wakanda agora que finalmente você retornou minha ligação, e significa que temos uma resposta positiva sobre o contrato.

– _Receio que terá que tratar o assunto com nossa advogada..._ – Respondeu ele – _Embora Okoye não seja conhecida por sua paciência..._

–Espera... Okoye? – Natasha se surpreendeu, notando a maneira como Steve ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la e quase se sentiu sorrir, porque se era a mesma pessoa quem se lembrava, e tecnicamente a ajudou em sua formação, então isso seria _divertido_ – Morena, um metro e setenta e dois, Africana... olhos raivosos... Okoye?

O homem riu e por um instante, soou quase... familiar.

_–Vejo que se conhecem..._

–Trabalhamos juntas por um curto período de tempo...

_–Oh sim... bem, infelizmente ela está em uma viagem, e estou transferindo para seu advogado interino para ele marcar uma audiência, o Sr. Ross lidará com isso agora._

–O que?

 _–Lamento Sra. Rogers. Teremos que remarcar_ – Sra. Rogers. Pelo menos ele usou seu sobrenome de casada, e por isso ela mordiscou o lábio, e Steve levou o rosto em seu pescoço.

–Espere... eu não – Natasha bufou principalmente porque ouviu o bip familiar, então olhou para o marido que ainda descia o rosto por seu ombro fazendo-a sorrir.

–Você cheira bem...

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, e mordiscou o lábio inferior, ele a beijou suavemente.

–Não acho que isso seja verídico, o ar condicionado dessa sala estragou, eu esqueci de usar desodorante, e minha maquiagem não foi reaplicada desde o almoço...

Steve puxou seu lábio inferior fazendo-a engasgar brevemente quando ele provocou puxando um pouco sua saia e provocando sua calcinha. Talvez ela não devesse estar surpresa por ver o olhar dele, pois estava encharcada. Steve, no entanto, gemeu, e ela o puxou pela lapela da camisa arfando de surpresa quando ele passou a palma da mão sobre seu sexo, e ela fechou os olhos. Enfim, uma voz monótona respondeu no telefone:

_–Escritório de Ross. Como posso ajudar?_

Isso estava acontecendo.

Porque insatisfeito, Steve habilmente puxou mais três botões de sua blusa, Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha para ele apenas para ter suas duas mãos firmes em sua bunda enquanto sua boca atrevida se fechava em seu seio ainda coberto pelo sutiã, ela mordeu o lábio, mas teve certeza que um gemido estrangulado escapou.

_–Olá?_

Ela pigarreou inutilmente.

–Aqui é da Stark Industries... Natasha... uh... O Sr. Ross se encontra?

_–Só um minuto_ – Ela aproveitou para apertar o botão mudo e encarar o marido que ainda tinha o rosto afundado em seu colo, e ele ergueu a cabeça para ela, ainda entre seus seios e a visão a fez estremecer.

–O que está fazendo?

Ele riu. Riu.

Ela não pensou que haveria um momento em que veria Steve Rogers rir de sua desgraça, e foi exatamente o que ele fez, voltando a esfregar a mão contra seu sexo, a boca no lóbulo de sua orelha e murmurar roucamente:

–Relaxe...

Espere... o que?

–O que?

Uma voz masculina atendeu:

–Aqui é _Ross falando_ – Ela levou um par de segundos para lembrar que seu telefone continuava no mudo porque Steve beijava seu queixo, ombro, o ponto em seu pescoço e... – _Alô_?!

–Oi – Natasha engoliu enquanto Steve inalava do outro lado, descendo agora para seu seio ainda coberto pelo sutiã, e ela tentou usar a mão livre para afastá-lo, só que ele a segurou puxando-a sobre a mesa e sorrindo travesso enquanto a mantinha imóvel com apenas o telefone seguro na orelha – Uh... Sr. Ross? É Natasha... da Stark industries... eu solicitei uma ligação desde cedo com o advogado legal de Wakanda, parece que Okoye está viajando e me enviaram para falar com... – Steve puxou o sutiã e mordiscou sua pele e ela provavelmente tentou disfarçar a resposta com um breve bufar –... Você. Oi.

– _Oh sim... Okoye está em uma reunião em Chicago, ela pediu para que eu fizesse a verificação com você, mas andei ocupado_... _lamento não ter retornado mais cedo_ – Natasha duvidava. Ela também o conhecia, e estava grata que ele não se lembrava dela. Não que pudesse verbalizar isso agora, porque Steve conseguiu levar a mão pecaminosa dentro de sua calcinha, e ele estava provocando-a enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha, e ela tentava não gemer, portanto acabou mordendo o lábio e escorando em seu ombro enquanto ele apenas brincava com sua entrada – _Em que posso ajudá-la, Sra. Rogers?_

Steve parou suas ministrações para fitá-la definitivamente ouvindo isso, e Natasha sorriu porque ele ainda segurava seu pulso impedindo-a de afastá-lo ou tocá-lo, e acabou fechando sua mão na dela... não que ela quisesse fazer qualquer coisa além de jogá-lo no chão e finalmente avançar essas tão longas e estúpidas preliminares que-

–Bem... – Ela começou apenas para arfar quando ele finalmente usou um dedo, Natasha imediatamente o fitou, os olhos arregalados e Steve sorriu, de uma maneira que a fez engasgar e então beijou sua bochecha.

_–Sra. Rogers?_

Natasha engoliu em seco, porque Steve estava movendo o dedo indicador lentamente. Um provocador. Só que dois podiam jogar esse jogo, e ela conseguiu soltar sua mão para segurar o pulso dele parado e pigarrear.

–O... contrato com... o time... tecnológico – Ela finalmente libertou a mão para conseguir segurar seu cabelo, mas Steve foi implacável, ele puxou sua saia, e se ergueu beijando-a na boca enquanto Ross respondia alguma coisa que ela não conseguia prestar atenção porque ele estava usando dois dedos e tirando seu fôlego, aproveitando a distração para remover sua saia ou pelo menos erguê-la o suficiente para ter _acesso_ , e lhe dar um olhar, _o_ antes de levar o rosto entre suas pernas. Natasha usou a mão livre quase tardiamente para cobrir a boca, sentindo o sorriso de Steve em seu centro enquanto o maldito lambia uma faixa já úmida de seu sexo.

_–Uh... Sra. Rogers, você está bem?_

Ela não tinha certeza se podia verbalizar alguma palavra...

E Steve garantiu isso, levando a língua profundamente dentro, enquanto Natasha apenas jogou a cabeça para trás, lembrando-se que poderia simplesmente desligar a ligação e continuar com isso corretamente, só que ela não lhe daria o gosto. Não. Como Tony dizia... o mundo dá voltas.

E segurou seu cabelo puxando-o para cima e ele riu baixinho enquanto se erguia sobre ela, a boca cheia com sua umidade fazendo-a gemer, então Natasha o beijou rosnando porque podia sentir seu próprio gosto naquele maldito sorriso, afastando-se o suficiente para que Steve levasse o rosto de volta ao pescoço e beijasse o ponto de pulsação bem ali.

–Estou bem... mas tenho uma dúvida – Ela conseguiu verbalizar de alguma forma – Gostaria que relêssemos o contrato.

_–O que?_

–O contrato. _Leia_.

Steve encontrou seus olhos, e Natasha mordeu o lábio quase tirando sangue porque ele levou um dedo dentro dela, enquanto ainda sorria daquela maldita maneira, ela firmou as mãos em seus ombros, sua respiração errática encarando-o. Deus... nunca mais veria essa maldita mesa da mesma forma, ou a sala, e ele queria garantir isso.

–Uh... são seis páginas senhora...

–Apenas o leia, Sr. Ross – Era difícil concentrar quando ele tinha a boca em seu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo sua pele, além do lento e constante movimento de seus dedos – Estarei... escutando – Ela tentou encontrar uma maneira de se livrar do telefone, buscando até mesmo emudecer a chamada, só que Steve segurou sua mão e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, seu protesto foi engolido por um beijo languido, enquanto a contragosto, o Sr. Ross começava a leitura do contrato. Natasha tentou apenas se apoiar enquanto seu marido a devastava com sua boca pecaminosa, e ela conseguiu segurar sua camisa e morder o pano para não gemer muito... alto. Ele lambeu uma faixa, provocando sua entrada e seu clitóris, ela amava como Steve gostava de comê-la, e mais que isso, o fato de ele sentir prazer em vê-la se contorcer... Natasha quase queria gritar quando a sensação do orgasmo começou a formigar, a maneira como ele movimentou a mão livre, e segurou sua camisa quase rasgando-a, e Steve ergueu a cabeça provocando-a com dois dedos agora e fazendo um movimento de tesoura dentro dela que precisou fechar os olhos com força arfando e o puxando para cima enquanto ele a beijava e gemia junto, ela estremecia onda após onda de prazer, sua respiração ficando ainda mais errática mesmo quando desceu do alto, e de alguma forma sua audição captando a última folha do contrato ainda lida na voz monótona do Sr. Ross: 

_–... se houver alguma discordância, inserir em um anexo separado apontando as mudanças necessárias –_ Ele suspirou e Steve beijou sua bochecha, enquanto ela apertava o olhar tentando parecer furiosa o suficiente para encará-lo pela aventura, embora suspeitasse que seu sorriso, as bochechas coradas e a expressão completamente saciada, diziam outra coisa – _Acredito que o aval do Sr. Stark já foi colocado sobre o projeto, e estamos apenas aguardando uma resposta direta da Senhorita Shuri._

Natasha pigarreou, porque Steve ainda estava esfregando os dedos em seu centro molhado, como se tentasse fazê-la gozar de novo, e ela assentiu lembrando-se que Ross não podia vê-la.

–Pelo que me lembro, a senhorita Shuri ainda é menor de idade – Ela acrescentou segurando seus ombros e forçando-o a parar e encará-la, trazendo seu rosto para perto e quase beijando-o, e sem desviar os olhos dele enquanto acariciava-o acrescentou – Preciso de um aval de seu pai T’Chaka, ou um membro da família que poderia ter me dado essa resposta sem a necessidade da ligação tardia... a não ser que haja um empecilho?

–Adoro quão sexy você fica quando está mandona – Steve sussurrou em sua orelha, puxando-a um pouco para senti-lo tão duro ainda através do tecido, e Natasha gemeu baixinho.

– _Bem, não que eu saiba_ – Respondeu o Sr. Ross – _Nossa divisão tecnológica é bem solicitada Sra. Rogers_...

–Eu sei – Ela respondeu – E é por isso que o Sr. Stark _quer_ trabalhar com vocês. Veja bem, Sr. Ross... temos tudo o que é necessário para o começo do projeto, eu só gostaria de entender o que está acontecendo que ainda não obtivemos uma resposta.

_–Você não está me dando muita coisa..._ – Ross suspirou o que fez Steve rir, sua provocação com os dedos estava começando a render a Natasha alguma coisa, porque ela estava se contorcendo de novo a sensação de formigamento em seu estômago e prazer com o movimento constante ele inseriu dois dedos provocando sua entrada, e ao invés de se segurar em Steve, ela usou a mão livre para dentro de sua calça, alcançando seu membro e riu quando ele murmurou alguma coisa e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro – _Sobre o projeto, digo. Meus superiores gostariam de saber mais, Sra. Rogers._

–Não é meu trabalho – Foi sua resposta além de um sorriso para o marido, ele parecia cansado... irritado e carente, e ela suspirou por si mesma, porque estavam casados há pouco tempo, e estava negligenciando-o.

– _Bem_... – Ross começou rendendo-lhe um apertar de sobrancelhas, e quando Steve soltou o ar que parecia estar segurando ao Natasha esfregar a ponta de seu pênis e espalhar um pouco de pré-gozo para ajudar a lubrificar, ela quase não ouviu a sentença – _Mas talvez eu possa fazer uma verificação direta e ter uma resposta até amanhã à noite._

–Você tem até as três horas ou o contrato será cancelado – Natasha respondeu ainda usando a mão nele, enquanto que com a outra ela puxava o telefone do gancho e finalmente encerrava a ligação, dessa vez Steve ergueu a cabeça enquanto puxava o zíper de sua calça e o livrava do objeto incômodo, mas sorria para a escolha de cueca que ele tinha feito. Uma boxer azul e vermelha com a bandeira dos EUA em sua bunda perfeita – Você tinha isso planejado há muito tempo? – E beijou sua mandíbula sabendo como ele apreciava a maneira que ela roçava os dentes ali, provocando um novo gemido ao alcançar seu membro com as duas mãos agora, a cueca escorregando para o chão enquanto ela aplicava pressão o suficiente no movimento de vai e vem e Steve apoiava as duas mãos em seus lados com Natasha ainda sentada na mesa.

–Você é linda, sabia?

Natasha riu. Ele tinha arrancado sua calcinha, puxado a saia para cima além da blusa com pelo menos dois botões arrancados, seu cabelo deveria estar uma bagunça pós-coito... e ainda assim...

–Eu tenho minhas dúvidas...

–Você não tem ideia de como eu quero fodê-la nessa mesa, Sra. Rogers – Natasha sorriu, trazendo-o para si com as pernas, segurando sua cintura enquanto ele puxava suas mãos para longe carinhosamente segurando seus pulsos porque ela sabia que Steve não queria gozar... ainda – Eu queria ter algo para amarrar você, eu iria enfiar o rosto entre suas pernas e fazê-la gozar tanto que você mal teria forças para andar... – Ele prometeu, a boca em seu pescoço, no ponto de pulsação, ela fechou os olhos. Já sabia que Steve era um falador sujo, mas ele nunca a fazia se sentir uma vagabunda, e sim desejada... uma amante, a esposa, a amiga... tudo porque era assim que ele era com ela, e era por isso que ela o amava – Mas hoje... hoje vamos apenas tornar as coisas um pouco mais... calmas. Quero amar você Nat, cada pedaço de pele seu...

–E o que você tem em mente Sr. Rogers?

Natasha deu um grito de surpresa, quando ele simplesmente puxou sua blusa abrindo-a e arrancando todos os botões e ela ouviu um inconfundível som de rasgo, qual agora claramente estava além do conserto, e estava prestes a protestar, quando ele a puxou para si em um beijo languido esfregando-se em sua entrada, e ela o sentiu quente e completamente duro.

–Vamos ter um problema com roupas se continuar rasgando-as... eu vou.

–Eu não posso dizer que é um _problema_ – Steve provocou sorrindo e segurando-a pelos quadris quando Natasha levou a mão em seu membro, direcionando-o e ele a preencheu com um pequeno impulso. Ela abriu os lábios soltando o ar que sequer sabia estar segurando. Agradecida porque a ligação foi encerrada, fechou os olhos, sentindo um beijo em seus lábios, na bochecha, maxilar, pescoço e ombro, e os abriu para encontrá-lo observando-a, seu tom azul-céu escurecido e cheio de desejo. Ela nunca se cansaria dessa sensação, parecia que a emoção nunca a deixaria sempre que ele se colocava nela pela primeira vez... era como estar em _casa_ – Tudo bem?

–Maravilhoso... – Natasha segurou a gola de sua camisa, ajudando-o a se livrar da mesma, mas abrindo os botões com calma enquanto o puxava para si e começavam a se mexer. Ela sabia como Steve gostava de adorá-la, fazer isso tão lento levando-a a loucura e caindo junto naquele abismo delicioso. A posição sentada na mesa permitia que ele tivesse um melhor encaixe, um movimento mais _direto_ e profundo por assim dizer, e ela usou as pernas em torno de sua cintura para orientá-lo em um ritmo mais rápido, e Steve fez isso, dentro e quase saindo completamente, de novo, de novo... ele gemeu contra seu ombro, mordiscando ali, e ela gritou de prazer, principalmente quando o sentiu acalmar com a língua, Natasha já sabia que deixaria uma marca – Não pare.

–Nunca – Ele proclamou e ela sabia que provavelmente podia provar o sal em sua pele porque pelo esforço estava suada, só que ele não parava de beijá-la, de tentar alcançar cada pedaço, cada parte possível, Natasha apoiou a mão em seus bíceps, trazendo-o de volta com força, ela estava caindo para a borda de um orgasmo delicioso e mais poderoso que o primeiro, e como se soubesse, Steve desceu o toque para seu clítoris provocando o monte e lhe deu uma última estocada com força, e parou, enquanto ela estremecia e se liberava nele que sorriu beijando seu ombro e ela se jogou em seus braços mal dando-lhe tempo para segurá-la.

–Chão.

Steve riu, até porque o sofá estava _longe_ demais.

Ele girou deitando-os, e ela gemeu com a perda de contato, alcançando-o imediatamente e colocando-o de volta dentro de si, ela apoiou em seu peito, movimentando-se para cima e para baixo usando-o como alavanca, sabendo que ele não poderia se segurar muito mais, principalmente depois de lhe dar dois orgasmos, e tinha literalmente se esticado enquanto ela o cavalgava e quando finalmente Steve segurou seus quadris, Natasha fechou os olhos acompanhando-o em uma nova onda de prazer, depois caindo contra ele embora mais fracamente em sua terceira vez consecutiva, os dois deitados no tapete e rindo como adolescentes excitados quem realmente foderam na sala do diretor. Ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a e deitando confortável no carpete felpudo, o braço embaixo da cabeça e ela se apoiou em seu peito ouvindo o constante staccato de seu coração.

–Ok... com toda a falta de tempo na nova rotina, se eu soubesse que iriamos conseguir assim tão intensamente... teríamos feito isso no meu primeiro dia... – Steve riu abraçando-a e puxando-a para si. Natasha sentiu o beijo em sua têmpora e tentou não pensar em suas roupas completamente perdidas pela sala, algumas delas rasgadas... ele girou ficando sobre ela e beijando-a na boca. Ela segurou sua cintura enquanto ele apoiava nos dois lados de seu rosto, cobrindo-a com seu corpo e tirando-lhe o fôlego.

–Não acho que o Sr. Lee estaria feliz com isso... principalmente depois da forma que ele nos encontrou – Com quase um dia inteiro longe um do outro, ela o chamou para sua sala assim que a reunião foi finalizada, e mal esperou o trinco da porta se fechar quando girou colocando-o contra a parede e beijando-o com vontade, embora Steve não tenha protestado muito ele a beijou de volta cumprimentando-a com um esposa que definitivamente a deixou molhada...

–Eu totalmente assumo a culpa, esqueci de trancar a porta... – felizmente ela lembrou de desligar as câmeras para o jantar. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e lhe deu um olhar em falsa ofensa porque ela o fez trancar a porta e praticamente pulou sobre ele.

–E você quer culpar a mim pelo planejamento dessa noite...

–Oh não, isso é totalmente minha culpa – Ela assumiu sem problemas – Sugiro que o próximo seja seu.

–Próximo? – Ele riu – Tudo bem... acho que isso é um novo nível de trauma para o Tony...

Ninguém podia culpa-los em serem pegos em sua própria cozinha durante o ato três semanas atrás apenas porque ninguém atendia a ligação de Tony... talvez ele pelo menos aprendesse a esperar agora.

–Ele não precisa saber – Ela respondeu – Mas talvez Stan saiba pelas câmeras de segurança... – Steve ficou estático de repente, e Natasha riu – Estou brincando...

Ele a puxou de novo beijando-a e ela sorriu contra a sua boca.

–Que tal o jantar agora? – Steve perguntou carinhosamente.

–Bem... eu ainda estou com fome – Ela respondeu facilmente – Mas temos um novo dilema... porque você rasgou minhas roupas de novo, Rogers. O que faço com você?

Ele riu prendendo-a no carpete outra vez, e Natasha deixou as mãos caindo ao lado, enquanto Steve a segurava e beijava sua frente nua, provocando um pouco abaixo apenas para subir imediatamente e alcançar sua boca.

–Muitas coisas, Sra. Rogers. Muitas coisas...

* * *

STEVE NÃO IRIA SE ACOSTUMAR EM ACORDAR NUMA CAMA VAZIA.

E pudera, chamassem-no de pervertido – pois ele o fazia – porque considerou usar as algemas de novo com Natasha apenas para ser capaz de vê-la acordar ou pelo menos a impedir de sair sem ele. Um suspiro abafado deixou seus lábios, e ele alcançou a cueca, e suas calças, ajeitando-as junto com o cinto, e estava acabando de colocar a camisa nos ombros quando ouviu:

– _Puta que pariu, você tem que estar brincando comigo_ – Era uma voz feminina, uma voz feminina que não pertencia a sua esposa, seguida pela dela própria:

– _Oh, meu Deus_ – E foi isso o que o fez correr porque essa pertencia a ela. 

Steve já sabia o tempo que ele levava para sair do quarto deles, que ficava no fim do corredor, e ir em direção à sala, e mesmo no escritório que se seguia para a direita da mesma acompanhada do banheiro avulso no primeiro andar que provavelmente exigiria uns segundos a mais, e foi isso o que ele fez, parando em seus passos ainda descalços quando a encontrou usando calças bege e um par de saltos escuros com a cachemira verde-musgo que ela tanto amava e deixava seus ombros expostos deliciosamente, o cabelo preso em um coque lateral em clipes e grampos... parada de costas para ele, com a TV ligada em vídeo chamada e de pé.

_–Oh, quem é esse?_ – Perguntou o homem que o avistou, ele usava um terno branco, sua pele escura e um sorriso de dentes brancos, o cabelo aparado no estilo militar, mas uma barba mais espessa soando divertido e levemente confuso, provavelmente ele tinha sua idade.

– _Oh, olá_ – Foi o que respondeu a garota, ela parecia estar ao fim da adolescência, sua pele era mais clara, café com leite, e usava um vestido simples de verão pelo que ele podia ver na tela, os dois estavam lado a lado no que parecia ser um enorme quarto decorado em móveis rústicos – _Esse é seu marido, Tasha?_

–Oi... – Steve ofereceu sinceramente, e Natasha girou.

–Sim... me deem um minuto – Ela pediu pigarreando e empurrando-o suavemente porta afora, Steve mal registrando o brilho em seu olhar, e a maneira como sua mão prendia em seu peito nu, ainda exposto mesmo que a camisa estivesse em seus ombros e ele desceu o olhar para encontrar o seu, a sobrancelha arqueada que se tornou preocupada – Ei... tudo bem?

–Você não estava na cama – Não era a primeira coisa que ele disse, mas definitivamente a primeira que precisava, ainda que tenha se distraído pela maneira que sua sobrancelha perfeita se elevou junto com o canto de seu lábio pontuado por um batom suave, qual ele não resistiu em se esticar e beijar – Oi.

–Oi... me desculpe, eles ligaram e eu precisava atender.

–Você parece conhecê-los... – Ele ofereceu quando ela usou agora as duas mãos sobre seu peito, deslizando perigosamente para a barra de suas calças e Steve segurou um suspiro principalmente quando a viu sorrir, então Natasha puxou a camisa junto, prendendo botão por botão, e ajudando-o a se preparar, ela voltou até a sala, com uma gravata e a colocou em volta de seu pescoço, fazendo o nó pacientemente e ele se viu estático observando de perto seu rosto, as pequenas sardas em sua bochecha, e a maneira como alguns fios soltos em sua franja a deixavam mais linda e selvagem, e ele queria apenas arrastá-la de volta para o quarto...

–Sim, eu praticamente passei minha adolescência estudando em Wakanda. Eles meio que me reconheceram em vídeo chamada. Na verdade, Shuri estava gritando junto com Okoye... e eu não vi Okoye gritar desde que tinha dezesseis anos e havia uma barata em nosso quarto... – Steve lhe deu um olhar – não mencione isso – Ela acrescentou fazendo-o sorrir, e estava girando com a mão na dele trazendo-o de volta ao escritório quando Steve a puxou para si, já sentindo seu sorriso no instante em que seus lábios encontraram os dela em um beijo, Natasha apoiou a mão em seu ombro, segurando-o ali e pressionando o tecido enquanto Steve praticamente dançava com ela em direção ao corredor, longe da distração que era a reunião...

Eram oito da manhã. De um sábado.

Ok, talvez se fosse há algum tempo atrás, ele estaria no escritório, tão focado em seu trabalho desde as sete ou seis da manhã, só que agora, ele só queria aproveitar sua companhia, porque tinham ficado uma maldita semana distante, porque mal conseguiam consolidar meia hora juntos em sua rotina, e estavam tão exaustos à noite que...

–Steve...

–Hm...

–Um minuto... e podemos... aproveitar um café da manhã – Ele gemeu de novo fazendo-a rir.

–Você sempre leva mais de um minuto – Mas a seguiu de bom grado de volta ao escritório, sendo apresentado a T’Chala, o homem quem estava falando e rindo com Natasha quando ele chegou, e sua irmã Shuri sobre o projeto que fora aprovado e eles claramente precisavam ter essa conversa pessoalmente com a CEO das Stark Industries, mesmo surpresos porque ela não era apenas Natasha R. Rogers, como a Natasha que conheciam, amavam e não viam há um longo tempo – Sinto muito... não podemos nos atrasar, mas serei toda sua logo, ok?

–Ok...

Ele tinha voltado para o quarto, procurando seu telefone, lembrando-se de quando falaram sobre ela usar sua camisa do colégio porque uma vez quase se atrasaram quando Natasha lhe deu um show apenas experimentando a peça, e então foram interrompidos por uma Pepper furiosa batendo na porta do quarto deles apenas porque era o seu aniversário e eles não iriam passar todo o dia no quarto... ainda.

Socializar-se.

Entretanto, enquanto estava finalizando seu café ao deixá-la para a conversa com o pessoal de Wakanda pensando que Natasha estaria saindo para a próxima hora da manhã ao trabalho, ele foi surpreendido com um par de mãos em torno de sua cintura, e a maneira como ela se recostou contra ele, sussurrando em sua orelha enviou um arrepio tão poderoso, que ele mal deu tempo de ela finalizar chamando-o por _marido_ , porque podia sentir que ela estava praticamente nua... e quando girou, Steve foi agraciado com a visão dela em seu blazer e nada mais. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, o sangue bombeando em todas as direções ao notar o olhar lascivo, e a maneira como ela puxou a roupa um pouco, exibindo sua frente nua, e então suspirando.

–Ok, eu definitivamente acho que é muito americano... então talvez-

Ele mal lhe deu tempo de virar, porque a alcançou em duas largas passadas, segurando sua cintura e trazendo-a de volta para si enquanto beijava sua têmpora.

–Pensei que poderíamos nos atrasar...? – Ele perguntou, beijando um pouco mais abaixo, e sorrindo internamente enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás.

Steve adorava provocá-la assim, sentir como Natasha se permitia entregar-se a ele... dar-lhe tanto controle quanto era capaz de assumir.  
Surpreendê-lo...

–Oh, dane-se, eu sou a CEO, e você o chefe... Acho que podem se virar por alguns minutos sem nós... cinco deles que seja.

–Cinco? – Steve riu determinado, quando se abaixou para coloca-la sentada no balcão e puxou seus joelhos, as pernas abertas o suficiente para ocupar aquele espaço, e gemendo de novo porque ela não estava vestindo mesmo nada por baixo – Eu quero cinco horas com você, deixe o mundo acabar...

Natasha riu, mas não fez nada além de ajudá-lo a se livrar de suas roupas enquanto ele cumpriu sua promessa.  
Ele tinha descoberto que ela enviou uma mensagem à Tony antes de encontrá-lo na cozinha apanhando seu blazer deixado no quarto.

Só que nenhum dos dois, foi trabalhar naquele sábado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, eu só queria um momento entre eles sem nenhum enredo.  
> Algo para sair um pouco do drama que foi recomeço.
> 
> E sinto muito pela demora apenas pela oneshot, eu meio que fiquei muito atarefada e me faltou tempo para editar isso... mas bem... estou postando o epílogo em breve também.
> 
> E espero que também finalizando a edição de Her Boys.


End file.
